Prank on u!
by KanyHearts
Summary: Juguemos verdad o reto, dijeron... será divertido dijeron. Reto triple con ScaleneCandy y Salem ;) Adv. yuri/shojo ai/ fem-slash


**Disclaimer: EAH no me pertenece... ninguna novedad.**

**Nota: Este fic participa en un reto triple por ScaleneCandy y Salem (no me deja poner tu nick D:), especialmente esta segunda que me dejó todos los detalles ;) espero lo disfruten chicas!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prank on u.**

_Juguemos verdad o reto, dijeron. Será divertido dijeron._

Inofensivo.

Todo había parecido inofensivo al empezar.

Ahora deseabas no haberte metido en esto.

Miraste tímida hacia el frente donde Raven llamaba temerosa por el espejófono a Duchess. La mano pálida de tu amiga peli morada temblada de nerviosismo esperando a que, con suerte; la bailarina la mandara a buzón de voz.

Eso no ocurrió.

–Duchess, hola, soy Raven.

La decepción de su respuesta te dejó sin aliento.

–Oh… hola, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Raven agachó la cabeza con aire de depresión. Te mordiste el labio deseando poder acabar ya con eso.

–Pues yo… tengo dos boletos para ir a ver a _Charm Desire _el próximo viernes, sé que son tu banda favorita así que… pensé que quizás… ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?

Un silencio excesivamente incomodo llenó el aire.

–_¿Pero qué bicho se te coló en el lago?_

Observaste a las demás chicas que alegres soltaban risitas picando ocasionalmente a Raven lanzándole miradas pícaras de vez en vez. Además de ti, la única visiblemente incómoda era Cerisse, supusiste que sería porque no le parecía gracioso el ver a una de sus mejores amigas a punto de llorar sangre o quizá igual que tú, temía que la hicieran hacer algo de lo que seguramente se arrepentiría mañana.

Sea como sea, le juego no les estaba pareciendo divertido.

Sin darte cuenta la llamada terminó.

–¿Y bien?– preguntó curiosa Ashlynn.

Raven suspiró derrotada.

–Dijo que si… pero que sospechaba algo…

Todas las presentes vitorearon el hallazgo, Raven sonrojada se echó para atrás cubriendo su cara con una almohada y riéndose ligeramente feliz, de alguna manera la chica que le gustaba ahora le había aceptado una cita. El resto de las chicas trajeron de nuevo el cubo mágico de verdad o reto.

Recordaste como hasta hace una hora pensaste que sería un pijamada normal e inofensiva. Y ahora que estabas solo a dos personas de revelar algo íntimo, deseaste desaparecer por tu sombrero.

Juguemos verdad o reto, dijeron. Será divertido dijeron.

El cubo cayó en manos de Ginger quien giró el cubo tres veces mientras cantaba el cántico ridículo de siempre.

_"Oh cubo mágico de la diversión_

_Mi turno de jugar llegó._

_Dame un buen reto para divertirnos_

_O una verdad para morirnos"_

Pensaste en la ironía del cántico. Definitivamente alguien moriría esa noche.

El cubo mágico dio su veredicto. Ginger debía plantarle un beso a la persona más atractiva para ella. Aunque no te sorprendió el resultado –orgullosamente eras la única que leía entre líneas- la mayoría de las chicas se sorprendieron al ver a la de lentes ir nerviosa hasta la habitación de Humphrey para darle el dichoso beso. Que si bien el beso fue mal recibido, todas estaban seguras de había sido por la sorpresa e inexperiencia del beso que por el hecho de que la chica de desagradara.

Todo se repitió una vez más con Cerisse, quien por buena suerte le tocó decir una verdad muy suave –o muy bien tergiversada- sobre con quien había tenido su primer beso. Después de revelar su no muy secreto de que había sido con un amigo de la infancia, cuyo nombre se negó a revelar, el cubo pasó a tus manos y tú, con un poco más de seguridad lo batiste alegre.

¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

Si te tocaba verdad, sabías que no habría de preocuparte, eras una maestra en el arte del enigmañol –con todo y un libro sin publicar todavía "Los secretos del lenguaje de las maravillas" por Maddie Hatter-, y las demás preferían aceptar tu respuesta torcida a buscarle un sentido al idioma que difícilmente entenderían.

Ah pero la vida es tan cruel…

Cuando leíste "reto" en la pantalla del cubo, supiste que estabas oficialmente jodida.

* * *

Briar te facilitó el trabajo ligeramente prestándote su bolsa de maquillaje completo, la pesada bolsa fucsia te estaba pesando la mano que tenías ganas de soltarla y echarte para atrás.

Pero con 9 pares de ojos acosándote las espaldas listas para torturarte si no cumplías tu reto, decidiste que sería mejor terminar de una vez con ello.

Entraste silenciosa a tu habitación y prendiste la luz de la parte de Kitty, el salón se iluminó de repente y tus ojos resintieron la diferencia. La gatita no se inmutó, pues como habías dicho con anterioridad, cuando Kitty toma su siesta, nada la despierta.

Desplegaste en el suelo cerca de su hamaca el cinto de brochas, sacaste la caja de sombras, los labiales, el rubor y lo más importante, un bote de pintura blanca.

Aunque sabías que tenía el sueño realmente pesado, no quisiste arriesgarte demasiado y realizaste tu hazaña lo más tranquila que pudiste, como un cirujano haciendo un trasplante de corazón, sin ruidos y con movimientos ligeros y gráciles.

Al terminar, sacaste tu espejófono y tomaste con exactitud 5 fotografías. Guardaste todo en la bolsa y corriste despavorida de regreso al cuarto de la hija de Cenicienta, donde las chicas al ver las fotos, darían por terminado tu castigo y pasarían a la siguiente persona.

Si tenías suerte, el asunto terminaría ahí y Kitty jamás sabría que habías sido tú.

¿Mencioné ya lo cruel que es la vida?

Inminentemente tuviste que regresar a tu habitación al día siguiente.

Sigilosa cerraste la puerta tras de ti y prendiste la luz de tu lado de la habitación.

Kitty ya te estaba esperando.

–Madeline Hatter.

Kitty te miró con sus penetrantes ojos felinos mientras pronunciaba tu nombre completo entre gruñidos. Notaste su cara completamente lavada y su mano izquierda tensa sobre lo que parecía su Tablet.

–Hola Kitty, buenos días…

–¿Quieres explicarme que es esto?

El dispositivo se acercó a ti en un desliz, lo miraste de cerca y notaste abierto el blog de Ever After donde se veían claramente las fotos de "Kitty Chesire, como nunca antes la habías visto".

Lo primero que pensaste fue que Blondie era una…

Y lo segundó, fue en que palabras podrías decir para sentirte exenta de culpa.

–Kitty, yo no…

–¿Viniste de a nuestra habitación anoche aprovechándote de mi sueño pesado para maquillarme como payaso, tomarme fotos muy vergonzosas y publicarlas en el blog de la escuela?

Querías decir alguna excusa, tus labios empezaron a titubear y a decir incoherencias.

–Yo… no quería… en realidad...

La carcajada que soltó la minina te dejó pasmada.

–Debo de decir, que estoy impresionada. Los Chesire siempre aceptamos una buena broma. Mi madre estaría orgullosa de ti.

Soltaste un suspiro de alivio y tus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosado.

–Me alegra que te lo hayas tomado así, tenía miedo de que tu…

–No creas que se va a quedar así– la seriedad se apoderó de su rostro y se acercó a ti peligrosamente– has molestado a un gatita muy agresiva…

Su ronroneo se apagó al momento de que te plantó un beso salvaje y agresivo como solía dártelos, el ritmo que sus labios marcó te dejó sin aliento y tan pronto como creíste que no sería tan malo, sus colmillos gatunos se clavaron de manera dolorosa -y no está de más decir sensual- en tus labios, dejándote un sabor metálico y amargo en la boca.

Cuando se separaron Kitty sonrió malvada y se dirigió a la puerta con su andar felino y sexy hasta la puerta.

–Así que dime Maddie– preguntó inocente– ¿Cómo vas a explicarle a todos esas marcas en tus labios?

Antes de responder, la chica riéndose de tu nuevo problema. La venganza había llegado antes de que siquiera pudieras esperarla.

El rubor de tus mejillas se apagó y miraste tus labios son ensueño, recordando la sensación de ese beso.

Sonreíste también. Finalmente si hacían preguntas, siempre podías responder con un poco de enigmañol.

* * *

**Número de palabras: One-shot (+1000)**

**Pareja: KittyCheshirexMaddieHatter**

**Rated: T**

**categorías: Humor**

**Tema específico: Juego de verdad o reto**

**Punto extra 1: Kitty y/o Maddie no participan en el juego**

**Punto extra 2: Solo parejas crack uwu (te lance dos, GingerxHumpfrey y RavenxDuchess)**

**Bien hija, espero haberte cumplido bien... la cosa es, que fui la última en publicar, pero con eso de dejar la tarea vacacional al último bueeeno, terminé un poco presionada. Aca en México son las 10:50... así que igual cumplí ;)**

**Espero que todos lo hayan disfrutado, comentarios ya saben donde!  
Besos, Kany :3**


End file.
